


Rainy day

by Coldlady4



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Mush, Post-Canon, Rain, maleEivor, postgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:22:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28442364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coldlady4/pseuds/Coldlady4
Relationships: Eivor/Randvi (Assassin's Creed)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Rainy day

Eivor leaned against the Entrance of the hall He looked as the rain beating heavy on to the ground a ripple of Thunder echoed though the hall.

  
He soon heard the familiar footsteps He couldn't help but smile when he felt her arm brush his as she joined him at his side

“I do not envy the fool that angered Thor” Randvi said 

“Rightly so but it is a shame that means I can’t get to Tove’s without looking like a Drowned dog, I had hoped to see some of her newest beard designs”Eivor said Truning to look at her 

“You would you mind braiding my beard , I’m sure you might even be softer at braiding hair than Tove. After all a jarl’s beard should to be cared for very well .” 

“I’ll try but it has been sometime since I have done so” Randvi said 

I'll just go then to get my comb," with that, he dashed off, leaving Randvi to chuckle .

“Tell me about the person who had the pleasure of you braiding there beard before “

“My father was an ox of a man. He could make a dire situation into a positive one.”

“I would of liked to have seen that “ Eivor replied 

'” come let’s begin .'' Randvi ordered .as they walked in to their room .Eivor shuffled over on to the bed folding his legs underneath him and placing his hands in his lap.   
Randvi Moved onto the bed as well and sat in the Similar position in front of him reaching over to her beloved faces to un clipping the small metal grasps.

“Careful “ The blond let out a yelp as Randvi pulled slightly too hard at the strands of hair,  
crosseing over each section of hair with only the sound of their breathing filling the room .

“There we are a beard worthy of Odin himself ” Randvi said proudly snapping shut the last metal clip in place “May your beard grow and grow “

Eivor scoffed “You know when we first meant I .. I couldn’t help but notice your eyes piercing its way through my body and in to my soul, even tho you were meant for Sigurd” 

Eivor said lining in to her , their kisses became impulsive and aggressive, their hands moving possessively , Eivor lowered her on the bed , he choose to turn them around, she straddled his hips, moving on his length as his hands held onto her hips firmly. His eyes once more couldn’t leave hers , Randvi rested her hands on Eivor’s as her hips moved on him, her moans coming from deep within her . her head falling back as he guided her hips so she would take more of him. He sat up, holding her tight as their eyes met, they couldn't let go of each other, they kept going the back pleasure raised and their passion soared. Soon both of them tensed up and shook as they climaxed.   
Soon enough They dozed off to sleep. 

“Wake up Eivor It's time for breakfast!"

Eivor Grunted and Buried his face into the pillow.

“Suit yourself But don't complain when all the meat are gone!" Randvi said as she got off the bed.


End file.
